Bienvenido a casa hermano
by Jearo
Summary: Yoh recibe la extraña sorpresa de alguien....muy familiar....


Shaman King: "Bienvenido a Casa Hermano..."  
  
Notas del autor: Las claves para seguir la historia son así.......  
  
(.....) Opinión y narración de Manta  
  
[....] Frases pasadas.......  
  
"....." Dialogo.........  
  
Cursiva.......Pensamientos  
  
Horohoro sabia que era malo, Ryo también sintió eso, Hamidamaru también, es mas, hasta Len-Tao pensó lo mismo, yo también pensé lo mismo...menos una persona en el mundo, la única que juzga por buenas a todas las personas, Yoh Asakura...  
  
Llego un día sin avisar, en un día negro y oscuro con una tormenta, como Ana, solo que Ana seria algo mejor que el....Se presentó como Hayao Asakura......  
  
"Buenas noches" dijo el extraño, un encapuchado por la lluvia  
  
"Buenas noches, en que te podemos ayudar?" Dijo Yoh cortésmente  
  
"Solo quería preguntar si aquí vive Yoh Asakura" Respondió gentilmente (Si como no)  
  
"Si, soy yo" Respondió Yoh con una sonrisa  
  
" Gracias al cielo que estas bien hermano" respondió el encapuchado  
  
"A, a que te refieres?" Respondió Yoh sin quitarse la sonrisa  
  
"No sabes quien soy" Respondió el encapuchado  
  
" A decir verdad, no te conozco" Respondió Yoh al momento que negaba con la cabeza  
  
"Será porque mi cara la traigo tapada?" Respondió el encapuchado, al cual se le veía una sonrisa  
  
"Puede ser" Respondido Yoh  
  
(Acto seguido se quito la capucha, yo me asomaba desde la cocina y lo vi....era igualito a Yoh, solo que el pelo lo tenia de color Negro y unos rayos rojos, su cara casi no difería a la de Yoh, podía decir que eran hermanos....también difería porque tenia una pequeña cortada en la mejilla, su ropa era un poco...estrafalaria, traía una camisa blanca mas o menos desabrochada , pantalón negro y zapatos negros, bueno...después....)  
  
"Ya me reconoces?" Pregunto el casi doble de Yoh  
  
"La verdad......no" Respondió Yoh, a lo que el sujeto solo se cayo de pena  
  
"Me llamo.....Hayao Asakura" Respondió  
  
(Todos los que estábamos en la casa se nos atoro la comida, ya se imaginaran, doble de Yoh, Mismo apellido, ¿qué mas se podría decir? Solo Ana no estaba sorprendida, ella solo seguia comiendo....debo admitir que al oír ese nombre todos soltamos preguntas)  
  
"Y que se supones que eres? Un clon de Yoh?" Pregunto Horohoro  
  
"La verdad Horohoro..." iba a responder Yoh pero el extraño le quito la palabra  
  
"Asi es Yoh, soy tu hermano" Respondió Hayao  
  
(Esa cara fue la que pusimos cuando nos enteramos de eso °_° o_O o_o O_O)  
  
"Ah, ¿si?, yo iba a decir que no te conocía" Termino diciendo Yoh  
  
"Te entiendo hermanito U^_^" Respondió Hayao  
  
(Obviamente no me quede sin decir nada)  
  
"Dime Yoh, porque no me dijiste que tenias hermano? Le pregunte amenazante  
  
"Porque ni siquiera lo sabia" Me respondió Yoh  
  
"Me extraña, el abuelo me hablo de ti" Dijo Hayao  
  
"Ahh, entonces ya entendí su mensaje" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Se van a quedar hablando en la lluvia o van a entrar?" Interrumpió Ana  
  
(Desde ese momento, no sé porque, Hayao se quedo sin habla, como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer, en especial el del carácter de Ana)  
  
"Y tú eres?" Pregunto Hayao con un tono de voz de coqueteo  
  
"Soy Ana, prometida de Yoh, futuro Shaman King" Dijo Ana en tono serio  
  
"Que te crees?, yo voy a ser el Shaman King" ausencia tenia el comentario de Horohoro  
  
"Bueno, si me dejan continuar" Dijo Yoh  
  
( Después de eso Hayao entro en la casa, se podría decir que si las miradas mataran, a Hayao, ya lo habrían fulminado, puesto que era un extraño....Yoh y Ana lo sentaron en medio de ellos, no se si por ser de la familia o por lastima....)  
  
"Gracias" Respondió Hayao  
  
"Como iba diciendo, una vez mi abuelo me dijo algo de ti en un entrenamiento" Dijo Yoh  
  
"De veras...¿a que te refieres?" Pregunto Yoh... perdón...Hayao  
  
"Veras, cuando estaba en mis entrenamientos, mi abuelo decía que hasta mi alma gemela lo podría hacer mejor" Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa  
  
"De veras?" Pregunto Hayao  
  
"Si" Termino Yoh  
  
"Dime Jasao" Dijo Horohoro  
  
"Es Hayao" Respondió Hayao molesto  
  
"Lo que sea, eres Shaman?" Dijo Horohoro sin hacer caso al comentario de Hayao  
  
"No, no me dedico a eso, he estado practicando, solo para un motivo, encontrar a Yoh...mi alma gemela" dijo Yoh  
  
"Y como sabemos, que no estas mintiendo?" le dije  
  
"Bueno, Yoh usa esos colmillos como collar, si no fuera su hermano, no completaría la otra mitad que le falta"...... Al decir eso saco de quien sabe donde un collar igual al de Yoh solo que los colmillos eran blancos  
  
"Tiene razón, solo mi alma gemela podría tener eso" Respondió Yoh  
  
"Bueno, si no eres Shaman, entonces que haces?" Pregunto con insistencia Horohoro  
  
"Ya te dije, nada...solo buscaba a mi hermano" Respondió Hayao  
  
"Y dime, ¿por cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar hermano?" Pregunto Yoh  
  
"Lo que ustedes me soporten" Respondió Hayao  
  
"Será lo que tu digas" dijo Yoh  
  
(Y así pasaron los dias, en la casa teníamos un nuevo integrante, Hayao Asakura, bueno que puedo decir....Ana lo puso como su mascota, ya que lo ponía a lavar, trapear, alzar, según Ana, para que pagara la cuenta.....Hayao no le importaba, se sentía cerca de su hermano, se tenían tanto que decir, Es mas ahora Yoh, pasaba mas tiempo en la casa con su hermano que conmigo, puedo decir que no importaba, era su hermano.....los dias pasaban, Hayao se fijaba mucho en Ana, parecía como si ya la hubiera visto...Len Tao fue a visitarnos....)  
  
"Yoh Asakura, recuerdas que teníamos planeado un duelo?...pues aquí me tienes" Entro Len en la casa fritando  
  
"Yoh no esta," Respondió Hayao  
  
"No me engañas Yoh, se que me tienes miedo, lo presiento...." Dijo Len enojado  
  
"Es verdad....fue con Ana...a dar un paseo" Respondió Hayao  
  
"A mi no me engañas....Bazon, posesión de almas....posesiona la cuchilla" Y empezó la posesión  
  
"Asi que quieres pelear eh?...no entiendo, mi hermano te ha ganado fácilmente...para que lo retas?" Dijo Hayao con un tono de voz muy extraña  
  
"Cállate!!!!!.....Cuchilla Dorada!!!!!!!!!" Y Len lanzo el primer ataque  
  
"Insolente!!!!mi poder es mas grande....Désden.....Posesión de almas....Fusión de almas!!!!!!" Y entonces una criatura Gigantesca se apareció frente a Len, la criatura era negra....solo podía observarse unas sombras  
  
"Mira tonto...ya vi que no eres Yoh...pero aunque tu espíritu sea grande no podrás vencerme...menos si usas la fusión de almas...que no sabes pelear con la posesión de objetos ?" Dijo Len enojado...y atacando  
  
"Claro que lo se...pero eres tan débil que solo me bastara un solo golpe simple para romper tu cuchilla y demostrar que la posesión de objetos no sirve de nada" Dijo Hayao  
  
"Te arrepentirás por decir eso....CUCHILLA DORADA!!!!!!!" Len mando el ataque  
  
"Ja....Golpe Tsuioki Hen!!!!" En ese momento a Len le rompió la Cuchilla...además al caer al suelo paso otra cosa extraña....  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
......................................................................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Yoh Asakura, recuerdas que teníamos planeado un duelo?...pues aquí me tienes" Entro Len en la casa gritando  
  
"Yoh no esta," Respondió Hayao  
  
"A mi no me engañas" Respondió Len  
  
(En ese momento llegaba Yoh y Ana del paseo)  
  
" °_° Veo doble o que?" Pregunto Len  
  
"No ves doble Len, el es mi hermano, Hayao" Respondió Yoh mientras abrazaba a Hayao  
  
"Asi que ahora tenemos mellizos ehh?" Dijo Len Sarcásticamente  
  
"Puedes decir que si"Respondió Hayao  
  
"Bueno Len, ya que estas aquí...te gustaría quedarte a cenar?" Dijo Yoh  
  
"No...gracias...ya me voy" Dijo Len tratando de esconder su cara  
  
(Asi paso el primer día con Hayao.....Len empezó a ver que Hayao....no tenia poderes así que le gustaba molestarlo....por ejemplo...Len sacaba a Bazon y hacia muestra de sus artes con la cuchilla.....que extrañamente estaba rota.....según Len....no recuerda porque esta así.....yo creo que a de ser que se le quebró por accidente....otro día llego Ryo...."  
  
"Hola Don Yoh.... Hola Doña Ana.... Hola Maestro Hamidamaru..... Hola Manta... Hola Horohoro.....Hola otra vez Don Yoh.....Un momento......Don Yoh, Doña Ana, Maestro Hamidamaru, Horohoro, Manta y !_! Otra vez Don Yoh?....de que se trata esto?" Pregunto Ryo que entro sorprendido a la casa.....  
  
"No puedo creer que todos se confundan" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Tienes razón hermanito...ni siquiera nos parecemos" Dijo Hayao  
  
"¬_¬" Hicimos todos  
  
"Don Yoh....es...su...hermano? " Dijo Ryo Asombrado  
  
"Asi es..." Dijo Hayao  
  
"Y como se llama señor?" Pregunto Ryo  
  
"Soy Hayao Asakura" Respondió  
  
"En ese caso mucho gusto Don Hayao" Dijo Ryo cortésmente  
  
"Sorprendido?...así estaba también... Ya lleva 3 semanas en la casa y la verdad es muy agradable" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Además alza la casa"Dijo Ana solo para hablar un poco  
  
"Tienes razón" Dijo Horohoro  
  
"Dime Horohoro....donde esta Pilika?"Pregunto Yoh  
  
"No lo se....mi hermanita se fue por unos dias...a quien sabe que...dijo que regresaría en otra semana" Dijo Horohoro  
  
"Tienes hermana Jotojoto?" Dijo Hayao Riéndose  
  
" *_ Como me dijiste?" Dijo Horohoro enojadísimo  
  
"Ya ves que se siente?"Respondió rápidamente Hayao  
  
(Esa noche todos rieron....pero lo extraño apenas iba a comenzar..ya que esta historia seria una de tantas....a los 2 dias siguientes Yoh, Horohoro, Ryo y Yo estábamos tomando un baño...)  
  
"Sabe amo Yoh he presentido una esencia maligna de gran poder dentro de la casa" dijo Hamidamaru preocupado  
  
"Yo también la he sentido" Dijo Tokagero  
  
"Es verdad" respondió Koloro  
  
"Y luego? Que piensan?" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Vera amo Yoh, esa presencia solo se siente cuando su hermano esta a los alrededores" Dijo Hamidamaru  
  
"Puede ser un error, yo nunca la he sentido" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Yo también la he sentido" Dijo Tokagero  
  
"Lo extraño del caso es que ninguno de los vivos lo hemos sentido" Dijo Ryo  
  
"Pero eso no tiene nada que ver o si?" Les dije  
  
"Veras, la energía que tienen los espíritus es muy diferente a la nuestra....así como tu sientes que alguien te odia la otra gente puede sentirse que la quieres"Dijo Yoh  
  
(En ese momento exacto entro Hayao al baño)  
  
"Ya esta lista la cena...vénganse" Dijo Hayao que a lo mejor había oido todo  
  
"Esta bien, ya vamos" respondió Ryo  
  
"Creen que..." Les dije  
  
"No Manta, no oyó" no te preocupes  
  
(Esa noche después de cenar, me pidieron que me quedara a dormir, yo estaba tranquilo hasta que Yoh se levanto y se fue a la terraza, yo lo seguí, en la terraza se encontraba Ana...yo los espiaba sigilosamente)  
  
"Dime algo" Dijo Yoh  
  
"......." Ana no respondía  
  
"Lo conoces?" Dijo Yoh en tono serio  
  
"Conocer que?" Dijo Ana  
  
" A mi hermano...¿Lo conoces?" Dijo Ana  
  
".....no" Fue la respuesta de Ana  
  
"En ese caso...me retiro....." Dijo Yoh que acto seguido se fue  
  
(Yo ya me iba a retirar cuando vi una sombra que aparecía detrás de Ana, quise gritar para avisarle pero me descubrirían)  
  
"A que veniste?" Le pregunto Ana a la sombra  
  
"Tu lo sabes" Le respondió la sombra  
  
"Imposible" Dijo Ana  
  
"Porque Ana? Porque?" Dijo la sombra  
  
"No....No...No lo se" Dijo Ana  
  
"Dime" Dijo la sombra  
  
"Es que tu otro yo" Dijo Ana  
  
"El es un imbecil" Dijo la sombra  
  
"En es caso" Dijo Ana y se retiro  
  
"Te me escapaste una vez, no haré que pase lo mismo esta vez, solo que esta vez necesito tu poder espiritual y no a ti" Dijo la sombra  
  
"Inténtalo" Dijo Ana desafiándolo  
  
"Asi será....Desdén...concédeme tu alma.....posesión de almas" Dijo la sombra  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
......................................................................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
(Depuse de eso me quede inconsciente...y a la mañana siguiente había despertado como si nada, al parecer pensé que solo había sido un sueño pero...)  
  
"Dime Manta, has visto a Aì¥Á9 ð¿/B bjbjýÏýÏ .n?¥?¥/ÿÿÿÿÿÿlÒ[pic]Ò[pic]Ò[pic]Ò[pic]Ò[pic]Ò[pic]Ò[pic]æ[pic]'+'+'+'+ ì¥Á9 ð¿/B bjbjýÏýÏ .n?¥?¥/ÿÿÿÿÿÿlÒ[pic]Ò[pic]Ò[pic]Ò[pic]Ò[pic]Ò[pic]Ò[pic]æ[pic]'+'+'+'+ gna a desaparecido....justo cuando su hermano no esta" Dijo Hamidamaru serio  
  
"Si...lo se" Dijo Yoh serio  
  
"Que habrá pasado" Dijo Horohoro  
  
"Que raro" Dijo Len Tao que quien sabe de donde apareció  
  
"A que te refieres?" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Esta cuchilla....lo entiendo...." Dijo Len  
  
"A que te refieres?" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Esta cuchillo solo puede ser rota por el mismísimo mal encarnado....Yun me lo explico" Dijo Len  
  
"No entiendo" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Vengan al Hotel....allí Yun les explicara todo" Dijo Len  
  
(En ese momento fuimos al hotel...Yun Tao nos esperaba en la puerta....un poco preocupada, nos hizo subir a la parte mas alta, al Pent-House de ella y ahí...)  
  
"Yoh, lo que te voy a decir...no se si me creas" Dijo Yun Tao  
  
"De que se trata" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Observen el pergamino que tengo en la mano, este pergamino tiene el poder de ver el pasado observen lo que pasa al ponerlo en Len...."Dijo Yun al momento que lo ponía en Len  
  
"Ahora solo miren mi mente"  
  
[Asi que quieres pelear eh?...no entiendo, mi hermano te ha ganado fácilmente...para que lo retas?]  
  
[Insolente!!!!mi poder es mas grande....Désden.....Posesión de almas....Fusión de almas!!!!!!]  
  
[Claro que lo se...pero eres tan débil que solo me bastara un solo golpe simple para romper tu cuchilla y demostrar que la posesión de objetos no sirve de nada]  
  
[Golpe Tsuioki Hen!!!!]  
  
"Que raro se parece a mi hermano" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Y la Palabra Tsuioki Hen me suena" Dije Yo  
  
"Pero Hayao dijo que no era Shaman" Dijo Horohoro  
  
"Veran, eso no es nada, investigue sobre como se rompió la cuchilla de Len Tao y investigue que el único que pudo romperla fue un demonio que era el mal encarnado" Dijo Yun  
  
"Me sé esa leyenda, el demonio se llama Désden, que es un juego de palabras, ya que Desdén significa furioso, él atacó a Japón una vez, su motivo era conquistar el mundo del mas allá, el de las almas, los Shamanes de aquella época lo enfrentaron sin poder ganar, hasta el Shaman King de aquel tiempo no pudo...y luego....no me acuerdo U^_^" Les dije apenado  
  
"Ya recuerdo, tiene una canción, el final dice así" Dijo Yun que empezó a cantar con su linda voz  
  
Puede ser que una estrella del anochecer brille sobre ti Puede ser que cuando la oscuridad caiga Tu corazón sea sincero Cuando la oscuridad llegue cree...y encontraras un camino Puede ser que el llamado de las sombras se alejará volando Puede ser que todo lo que has hecho y sacrificado ilumine el día Y cuando la noche se sobrepase Podrás salir a encontrar el sol  
  
"Eso no tiene sentido" Dijo Horohoro  
  
"Lo se pero se que la respuesta esta ahí" Dijo Yun  
  
"Lo que no entiendo es...para que don Hayao se llevo a Doña Ana?" Dijo Ryo  
  
"No lo se Ryo, pero lo voy a investigar" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Dime, ya sabes donde buscar?" Dijo Len Tao  
  
"La verdad....no ^_^" Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa  
  
"Que tal si buscamos donde empezaste a entrenar" Dijo Ryo  
  
"Porque?" Pregunto Horohoro  
  
"Recuerdo que una vez me dijeron: A veces para iniciar algo tienes que regresar al pasado"  
  
"Eso es, entonces buscaremos en mi antigua aldea" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Tienen que detener a Désden antes de que lleve a cabo su plan. Sea cual sea" Dijo Yun seria  
  
" Bien...en marcha" Dijo Len-Tao  
  
"Esperen, es mi hermano, es mi problema" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Nosotros también iremos" Dijo Horohoro  
  
"Porque?" Dijo Yoh  
  
"No quisiera que alguien lastimara a Doña Ana, ella fue mi maestra en un tiempo" Dijo Ryo  
  
"A mi me servirá de entrenamiento" Dijo Horohoro  
  
"Además ese bastardo me debe una cuchilla" Dijo Len Tao  
  
"Lee Bruce Long los acompañara" Dijo Yun  
  
"Asi es" Dijo Lee Bruce Long que salía de un ataúd  
  
Y así fue como se supone que comenzaríamos la mejor aventura que habríamos tenido  
  
Fin del primer capitulo....  
  
No se desanimen sera interesante ^_^ 


End file.
